Bulk Electrical Systems (BES) assets (i.e., a power transformer, a current transformer, a circuit breaker, a recloser, a relay, a transformer bushing, a coupling capacitor and a surge arrester etc.) in the electrical utilities industry face significant adversity with cyber security threats and attacks during testing and maintenance test routines run by a mobile terminal which is connected to a network. This adversity creates challenges for the electrical utilities industry which strives to implement secure but reasonable technology policies and practices for field technicians, who manage and test electrical subsystems assets with a mobile terminal which is a microprocessor-based device having one or more communication interfaces.
For example, any mobile terminal which is installed with an electrical utility test software configured for testing a BES asset (or any electrical device) may be exposed to risks of cyber-attacks, thus may be unable to meet the cyber security requirements as defined by the North American Electric Reliability Corporations Critical Infrastructure Protection (NERC CIP) standards in the electrical utilities substations.